La hermana que me amó
by Annie Yue
Summary: Nacieron el mismo día. Fueron los primeros amigos. Compartieron ropa, golosinas y aventuras. La sonrisa de uno era la sonrisa del otro; así como cada lágrima lo fue a su vez. Y por esa razón Naruto miraba a la gente a su alrededor como si fueran extraños que osaban mentirle. No les podía creer que estaba en un hospital y que su querida hermana Naruko ya no estaba viva. Naruhina.


Gracias por entrar al fic, se lo agradezco enserio :)

Hice este fic por dos razones. La primera porque nunca antes había leído algo en esta idea, y como no lo encontré pues tuve que hacerlo aparecer. Y la segunda, y mucho más importante, es que pronto tendré que dejar a mis dos hermano solos. Me voy a mudar de ciudad, y cuando ellos dijeron que a pesar de mis mañas me iban a extrañar, bueno, caí en cuenta que quizás iba a haber un vacío en mis sin ellos. No por nada siempre los cuidé y celé. Alguien tenía que ser la hermana mayor, ¿No? Igualmente siguen siendo unos mocosos :B

Vale decir que los personajes NO me pertenecen y tampoco la imagen que estoy usando. El crédito a respectivos creadores; los cuales considero son artista.

Adiós. Un gusto :)

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**LA HERMANA QUE ME AMÓ**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_- Hey, Naruto…_

_- ¿Qué pasa?_

_- Sabes, hoy he tenido otro sueño… tú estabas en el. _

_- ¿Un sueño? ¿De qué se trataba' ttebayo?_

_- Mmm pues la verdad no me acuerdo mucho, pero creo que era importante. Desperté agitada._

_- ¿Entonces como sabes que yo estaba en él? Estas chiflada je, je._

_- ¡Cállate! Solo lo sé… si no hubieras estado ahí no habría tenido importancia._

_- ¿Por qué no la habría tenido?_

_- Porque… tu eres todo para mí, Naruto. Eres la razón por la que quiero vivir… ¿te suena bobo? ¡No te rías!_

_- ¡Lo siento, lo siento! Es que te ves graciosa cuando te enfureces. Podría estar el resto de mi existencia haciéndote enojar' ttebayo._

_- Eres un idiota… _

_- Tu también… ¿pero qué te digo? Eres la idiota que más quiero en el mundo. También eres mi razón de vivir._

_- ¡Ja! ¡Ya sabía que lo admitirías!... Aunque seas un idiota mayor que yo, te quiero Naruto._

_- Y yo a ti. Por siempre._

_- Si… por siempre._

* * *

Abrí con dificultad lo ojos, cerrándolos de inmediato. No tenía fuerzas para mantenerlos abiertos. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Me sentía lejano dentro de mis pensamientos y como un extraño dentro de mi propio cuerpo. ¿Qué diablos me había ocurrido? ¿Dónde estaba? No comprendía nada.

- ¿Mamá…?

Lo cierto es que sabía que era inútil llamar a alguien, pues más solo no me podía sentir dondequiera que me encontrara en esos momentos. Volví a levantar mis párpados.

Tuve ganas de frotarme los ojos al tener la vista tan borrosa, pero desistí. El cansancio me superaba. Parpadeé continuamente hasta que la distorsión que había en mis pupilas se disipó y me permitió observar con nitidez. El techo fue lo primero que observé, deparando en las manchas amarillas que decoraban lo que alguna vez fue un cielorraso blanco; luego giré el rostro y me enfoqué en la maquina a mi lado que sonaba en un incesante "_pum… pum…pum_" y que mostraba como lo que parecía ser una ola se alzaba ante cada pitido. Un electrocardiograma.

- ¿Pero qué rayos…?

Sentía mi rostro tenso y algunas partes de mi cuerpo no reaccionaban a mis órdenes, dándome un sofocante miedo y nerviosismo. Comencé a desesperarme.

La máquina empezó a emitir sonidos más frecuentes debido a mi agitación, supongo yo, pero me tenía sin cuidado. Si seguía alterándose así quizás alguien iba a ir a verme, daba igual quien, pero que se apresurara. Odiaba los hospitales.

Vi como la puerta que se encontraba al costado izquierdo de mi cama se abría y por ella ingresaba apresuradamente una mujer joven de bata blanca. Me miró directo a los ojos y después presionó un botón que estaba por sobre mi cabeza. Me acarició la mejilla mientras me pedía que me tranquilizara, y yo pasivamente comencé a relajarme. Ya no estaba solo.

No tomó mucho tiempo antes de que dos doctores ingresaran. Me examinaron con una concentración inquebrantable, pero yo aún así no podía quedarme tranquilo. Nadie ahí me decía lo que estaba pasando y no parecía interesado en decírmelo tampoco.

- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – pregunté mientras uno de los doctores me revisaba el ojo derecho con una minúscula linterna. Era un hombre entrado en edad y con las manos arrugadas debido al paso del tiempo. Me sonrió con lástima.

- Usted estuvo en un accidente, joven – me respondió con parsimonia. No se veía cómodo.

- ¿Un accidente…? ¿Qué accidente' ttebayo?

- Lo sentimos, joven Namikaze – dijo el otro doctor, separando la mirada de la tablilla en la que escribía y poniéndola en mi – Eso le corresponde a la policía declararlo o a su familia. Acabamos de informarles que usted despertó.

- ¿A mi familia? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

Mi voz era grave e incluso yo mismo la sentía floja. No sentía dolor en ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, pero aun así no me gustaba que el doctor me tocara. Me sentía expuesto, incluso enfermo.

- Usted acaba de despertar de un coma de cinco días, joven.

Las palabras me llegaron con rapidez al cerebro, pero mi corazón y el resto de mis extremidades tardaron en procesarlo. Sentí que se me iba todo el aire de los pulmones segundo por segundo.

- Deberíamos esperar a que lleguen sus padres – dijo el doctor que me examinaba antes de separarse de mí. La enfermera se me acercó y me acomodó en la cama, o eso creo… me encontraba demasiado aturdido como para reaccionar a ello.

- ¿Cinco… días? – No, definitivamente no me lo podía creer.

- Tuvo una intervención de urgencia el primer día. Después de eso ha estado durmiendo – me explicó el mismo que antes había estado escribiendo. Era más joven que el otro hombre.

- Su cuerpo no presentó daños significativos en la infraestructura ósea, joven Naruto – continuó el otro – Es algo muy positivo. Su corazón y el resto de sus órganos tardaran un tiempo más en retomar un funcionamiento normal, pero con un tratamiento de rehabilitación no dudamos que se recuperará.

Miré a ambos con incertidumbre. Sabía que no iban a decirme nada del dichoso accidente que me había llevado al hospital, y lo comprendía, pero no dejaba de pensar que ellos me ocultaban otro tipo de cosas. Me llevé la mano a la cabeza cuando un mareo me invadió y me presentó imágenes borrosas de lo que pudo haber sido el accidente. Los doctores se me acercaron.

- Parece ser que los recuerdos empiezan a parecer – dijo uno de ellos mientras me tomaba por el mentón y me miraba a los ojos, girando mí cabeza para examinarla - ¿Te sigue doliendo?

- No, ya no tanto – respondí con la voz gastada - ¿Qué tipo de accidente fue? ¿Acaso estaba yo… solo?

No pasó desapercibida para mí la mirada cómplice que se dieron ellos y la enfermera. Lo sabían.

- Fue un accidente automovilístico, joven. Por favor perdónenos, pero no podemos decirle más.

- Ya veo… gracias.

- No se preocupe.

Ambos doctores salieron y me quedé a solas con la enfermera. Se llamaba Hana y me contó que yo era su primer paciente ya que acababa de comenzar sus prácticas universitarias. Yo me ofrecí voluntariamente para que me examinara y así comenzara a practicar, pero ella se negó alegremente y se limitó a encender el televisor y ponerme algo que me gustara. Lo cierto es que le pedí que se detuviera en un programa de niños, pues lo había visto antes y me causaba mucha risa. Naruko y yo nos quedábamos hasta la madrugada esperando que dieran la repetición y lo veíamos juntos.

Ansiaba que ella y mis padres llegaran pronto.

Hana me habló de su hermano y los dos nos sorprendimos al saber que Kiba, su hermano menor por seis años, era nada más y nada menos que compañero mío en el instituto, o bueno, lo fue hasta que nos graduamos el mes pasado. Nos peleábamos con facilidad, pero seguíamos siendo buenos amigos.

Hana tuvo que salir después de media hora, excusándose con ir a revisar a los otros pacientes que se encontraban en cuidados intensivos al igual que yo. Le sonreí y le prometí que la próxima vez que viniera sería capaz de acomodarme en la cama por mi cuenta. Me sorprendí al encontrar dulzura en su rostro al mirarme antes de irse. Me pareció ver sus ojos brillantes.

Seguí viendo televisión y me reía de las caricaturas. Cuando terminó el programa me paseé por los canales y deparé en una película de los noventa. Era la favorita de mi papá: "Locos por Mary". A mí también me gustaba, casi tanto como a él, y qué decir de mi madre y Naruko. Ninguna se la perdía si la encontraba en algún canal.

Un secó golpe en la puerta me distrajo de la película y giré el rostro por donde había nacido en sonido. Una mano se apoyó del bode de la puerta blanca cuando se abrió y lentamente comencé a reconocer a la chica que entraba a paso asustadizo. El corto cabello se le pegaba a la cara, y por alguna razón que no entendía, se veía más frágil que nunca. Me miró como si detrás de mi hubiera un fantasma; con su rostro pálido como la leche y los ojos bien abiertos.

- Naruto…despertaste - escuché que decía. Aún no se movía del marcó de la puerta.

- Hace poco – le dije, intentando sonreír para invitarla a pasar - ¿te encuentras bien, Sakura-chan? Estas muy pálida… ¿Sakura? ¡Hey!

Ella prácticamente se lanzó contra mi cuerpo, y solo entonces comencé a sentir malestares. Lloraba y gimoteaba con tanta fuerza que se me contrajo el corazón de solo verla. Parecía que en cualquier minuto iba a romperse de tanto sollozar. La sujete con firmeza y acaricié su cabello rosa con cuidado. Se me rompía el alma el verla sufrir así. Siguió de esta manera por lo menos cinco minutos, momento en el que su cuerpo dejo de temblar y subió su mirada hacía mi.

- Oye, estoy bien… ¡De veras! – dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude poner, pero no creo que haya sido suficiente para Sakura pues sus ojos verdes me seguían mirando preocupados.

- Tenía tanto miedo, Naruto… me aterraba pensar que tu no…

- Hey, calma, calma. No pasó nada malo conmigo, ¿cierto? Mírame, aquí estoy Sakura-chan… ya no llores.

- Perdóname, es que han sido los peores días de mi vida – dijo ella mientras se sentaba en la cama y se limpiaba las lágrimas – Estoy feliz de verte. Lo digo enserio.

- Yo también estoy feliz de verte a ti, Sakura.

Ella sonrió por un instante y después su cara volvió a ponerse sombría. Era como si su cuerpo estuviera conmigo, pero su alma se hubiera ido a los más recónditos lugares del mundo. Sakura estaba ausente.

- ¿Ya…ya te explicaron todo?

Miré a Sakura sin comprender a que se refería y ella solo ladeó el rostro.

- Lo del accidente, ¿Ya te lo dijeron, Naruto?

- Algo – respondí con mayor interés del que sentía – Dijeron que debía esperar a mis padres o a la policía para hacer esas preguntas.

- Ya veo… seguramente vendrán en un rato. El horario de visitas empieza en unos veinte minutos.

- ¿Y cómo entraste tu, Sakura-chan? ¿Te colaste' ttebayo?

Sakura me miró con los ojos bien abiertos y los labios apretados. Movió su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo con lentitud, haciéndome entender de que así había sido.

- Mi tía Tsunade me ayudó a entrar. Fui a ver a Sasuke-kun primero y luego vine aquí – dijo con la voz apagada, como si en cualquier minuto se fuera a quedar dormida.

-… ¿A Sasuke?

Ella me miró contrariada, como si mi pregunta hubiera sido dicha en otro idioma. ¿Qué tenía que ver Sasuke en todo esto?

- Sí. Él está en la habitación de al lado… aún no despierta.

- ¿Él aún no…?

Entonces lo entendí.

Sasuke estaba en coma.

- ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó, Sakura-chan?

Sujeté a Sakura con firmeza por lo hombros, de forma que su rostro no pudiera mirar otra cosa que no fuera mi cara. Se veía nerviosa y temerosa.

- ¿Por qué Sasuke está en coma? ¡¿Por qué él está de esa….?!

- ¡Naruto!

Giré mi cabeza cuando escuché mi nombre. En la puerta vi como un hombre joven y de bata blanca me miraba. Lo reconocí sin problemas. Era Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke. Miré detrás de él y vi como mi padre me observaba en silencio con una débil sonrisa en la cara.

Solté a Sakura, pero ella no se movió de mi lado. Mi papá e Itachi ingresaron a la habitación y solo entonces vi a mi madre. Jamás en mi vida la había visto tan demacrada. La cara la tenía tan pálida como un papel, con unas desastrosas ojeras bajo los ojos. Su cabello rojo se encontraba desordenado y algunos mechones se le pagaban a la cara, dándole un toque enfermizo. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Sakura se puso de pie y le permitió a mi papá acercarse a mí. Los brazos de él me sujetaron con tanta fuerza que me dolió, pero no podría alejarlo. Parecía que si lo hacía se iba a romper como el cristal. Miré a mi mamá y vi como de sus ojos caían lágrimas, pero no me miraba a mí, sino a cualquier punto que estuviera detrás de mí en la pared blanca del hospital. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados y sus labios eran una línea recta.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Naruto? – miré a Itachi cuando me habló sin alejar a mi padre de mi. Asentí con la cabeza para hacerle entender que estaba bien - revisé el chequeó que te hicieron hace un rato – continuó él – Parece ser que tu cuerpo reaccionó bien frente a la operación. Me alegro.

- Si, no me duele casi nada – dije en un susurro. Mi papá se alejó de mí mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas y entonces se acercó mi madre con ayuda de Sakura. Al parecer no podía andar bien por su propia cuenta – Hola mamá.

- Naruto… - mi madre puso su fría mano sobre mi mejilla derecha, acariciándola débilmente. Tomé su mano y la apreté con las mías, sintiendo como se comenzaba a relajar.

- Tranquila ma'. Me siento mejor' ttebayo.

- Me alegro mucho, Naruto.

Sonrió con agotamiento y se limpió las lágrimas que se cayeron por sus ojos. Se alejó de mí después de eso y se acercó a mi padre, quien la abrazó apenas tuvo la oportunidad. Sakura estaba cerca de ellos, mirándome.

Tocaron la puerta en ese preciso instante, y fue Itachi quien se acercó a abrirla.

Yo no entendía porque mis padres se veían tan demacrados, digo, es cierto que estuve en coma, pero ahora estaba ahí, despierto. También sabía que me habían operado, vaya uno a saber de qué, nadie me decía nada, pero yo estaba bien. Nada me dolía.

Sakura se movió hasta Itachi y ambos se corrieron, dándoles paso a dos oficiales de policías con sus uniformes bien arreglados y con una presencia omnipotente. Saludaron a mis padres, a Sakura y a Itachi con formalidad, dejándome a mí al último.

- Buenas tarde, joven Namikaze – dijo uno, estrechando mi mano.

- Buenas tardes – devolví el saludo al que me había hablado, soltando su mano y estrechándola con el otro oficial - ¿Qué significa esto' ttebayo?

- Somos los encargados de tomar su declaración – me explicó el primero al que saludé – Necesitamos conocer todos lo que ocurrió en el accidente de hace cinco días…

- ¡Pero acaba de despertar! – chilló mi madre. La miré sorprendido. ¿Por qué no dejaba de temblar? Me tranquilicé un poco cuando Sakura rodeó a mi madre en un abrazo y mi padre se me acercó.

- Señores, creo que este no es el mejor momento – mi padre hablaba con fortaleza, pero aún no terminaba de convencerme de que estaba bien.

Si. Sé que estuve en un accidente, y sé también que no estuve solo en el. Sakura había dicho que Sasuke estaba en la habitación de al lado, y no me cabe duda que él estuvo conmigo en el dichoso asunto, y quizás esa era la razón por la que estaba en coma. Pero por más que intento recordar todo de aquella noche no lo consigo. Imágenes borrosas y sin sentido pasan por mi cabeza, todas distorsionadas, y ninguna con sentido en lo absoluto. Creo que la que está más clara es de mi mismo intentando tomar el manubrio del vehículo en el que íbamos, porque sí, el accidente había sido automovilístico.

Sasuke estaba conmigo… a mi lado en el asiento… ¿Quién más estaba ahí?

- Lo entendemos señor – se disculpó uno de los oficiales – pero comprenda por favor. Naruto-san es el primero en despertar de los tres jóvenes. Necesitamos su confesión.

¿Tres jóvenes? Sasuke, yo y…y… ¿Y quién?

- Papá, está bien – dije, tomándole la mano y presionándola – No recuerdo mucho, pero haré lo que pueda' ttebayo. ¿Qué quieren saber?

Los oficiales cruzaron miradas y se me acercaron un poco más a la cama. Uno de ellos llevaba una carpeta entre sus manos.

- Será mejor dejar la habitación – Itachi habló mientras tomaba a mi madre y a Sakura por sus hombros. Vi como mi mamá se sacudía y se alejaba de él.

- Necesito quedarme con Naruto' ttebane… por favor – pidió ella. Itachi pareció comprender.

- ¿Podrían quedarse todos? – le pregunté a los oficiales.

Uno de ellos se alzó de hombros: - Si a usted no le molesta, joven Naruto.

Asentí con la cabeza. Miré rápidamente a rodos en la habitación y les pedí que se quedaran. No estaba seguro de querer saber todo, pero si iba a tener que hacerlo no deseaba a hacerlo solo. Necesitaba a mis padres y a mis amigos ahí, pero por sobre todo a Naruko. ¿Dónde rayos se había metido? ¿Qué no pensaba venir? Luego les preguntaría por ella a mis padres, ahora debía enfocarme en responder lo que los oficiales querían y así dejar que se marcharan.

- Naruto-san, ¿Tiene usted alguna memoria sobre lo que aconteció el día jueves ocho de enero alrededor de las dos de la mañana?

¿El ocho? Mmm, pues la verdad es que no se me venía nada a la cabeza. Supuse que se referían al día del accidente, ya que el día en sí no me resultaba importante en particular. Negué con la cabeza.

- ¿Fue el día del accidente, no? – pregunté. Ambos oficiales asintieron con la cabeza – lo cierto es que ese día no habían nada significativo. Era de noche y recibí una llamada al celular. Era Kiba, un compañero de clases, y me estaba invitando a salir junto con los demás. Nada más.

- ¿Usted se juntó con ellos?

- Si – respondí. Poco a poco iba recordando todo – Sasuke pasó a buscarnos en su auto junto con… ¿Sakura?

Lo recordé. Eso había pasado. Sasuke y Sakura habían ido a mi casa a recogerme, no, ¡Diablos! No solo a mí, sino también a Naruko. Ella también había recibido la llamada de los chicos e iba a ir conmigo a la casa de Ino, el lugar donde nos íbamos a reunir todos.

Separé el rostro del oficial al que había estado mirando y observé a Sakura. Se estaba cubriendo la boca con la mano derecha y de sus ojos caían lágrimas. El miedo y arrepentimiento casi saltaban de sus ojos verdes.

- Eso coincide con la declaración de la señorita Haruno – explicó uno de los oficiales – Ella dijo que fue hasta su casa junto con el joven Uchiha y lo recogió a usted y a la señorita Namikaze, ¿Fue así?

- Si, así fue' ttebayo.

- Bien. Luego fueron hasta la casa de la familia Yamanaka, ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

- Exactamente – respondí un poco nervioso. Esos hombre no parecían irse con rodeos – Nos quedamos en casa de Ino hasta cerca de las una y tantas de la mañana. Todos empezaron a irse temprano.

Por alguna razón las imágenes pasaban como una película muda en mi mente. Recordaba haber ido hasta allá y haberlo pasado bien, pero no tenía idea de cómo me había ido de ahí. ¿Me fui realmente? ¿Cómo diablos subí al auto? Estaba convencido de que me había subido a alguno, después de todo el accidente había sido en auto, pero no recordaba bien todo eso. ¿En qué parte del asunto se metía Sasuke? ¿Acaso Sakura también se había regresado a casa conmigo? ¿Por qué ella está enfrente a mi entonces? Miré a todos lados en busca de respuestas, pero solo encontré el rostro contraído de mi madre derramando lágrimas, a mi padre con el ceño fruncido, a Itachi y Sakura con semblantes tortuosos y a un par de oficiales escrutándome con esos ojos negros. Al mirar a ese par recordé la carpeta que vi anteriormente.

- ¿Qué hay en la carpeta' ttebayo?

- ¿Esta? – el oficial la levantó y me la mostró desde la distancia – contiene información del accidente, joven.

- ¿Puedo verla? – pregunté. Casi sentí que mi padre me rogaba no hacerlo.

- No se lo recomiendo, Naruto-san – respondió el otro policía – Las imágenes son bastante fuertes.

- Quizás me sean útiles para recordar. ¿Podrían mostrarme al menos una fotografía? Ustedes escojan cual, a mi me da igual.

Mi padre se acercó con rapidez a los oficiales mientras estos revisaban la carpeta, sin que yo pudiera ver algo. Se pasaron varias fotografías entre sí, hasta que finalmente me entregaron dos. La primera me mostraba una camioneta azul con el vidrio frontal roto y la parte delantera totalmente destruida. No me cabía duda, ese era el automóvil de Suigetsu…

Y yo me había subido ahí…

La segunda fotografía me mostraba parte de la vía ferroviaria que estaba en la zona oeste de la cuidad y también un montón de árboles cercanos a un arroyo. Uno de ellos estaba notablemente deteriorado, casi como si lo hubieran… chocado…

- Es la camioneta de Suigetsu. Él se ofreció a ir a dejarme a casa – dije. No podía despegar los ojos de las fotos.

- ¿Y esta imagen le trae recuerdos?

Los oficiales me entregaron otra fotografía. En esta se veía con nitidez el arroyo, rodeado de conos anaranjados de la policía y una cinta que decía: "no pasar". Me fijé con más cuidado en la imagen y encontré huellas de neumáticos en el barro, las cuales desaparecían una vez el agua del arroyo las cubría. Mierda.

- ¿Dónde están Sasuke y Suigetsu?

Incluso al escuchar mi propia voz sentí miedo. El corazón me latía a mil por hora y no estaba seguro si eso era verdaderamente producto a la aprensión que estaba teniendo. El dolor en mi pecho era también físico.

- Ambos se encuentran en la sala de cuidados intensivos – fue Itachi quien respondió – Los dos recibieron tratamientos de emergencia, pero…

- ¿Pero qué? – admito que mi voz salió más ruda de lo que quería, pero mis nervios estaban jugándome en contra.

- Sasuke necesita un trasplante de riñón con urgencia. Recibió dos riñones, pero uno de ellos venía en mal estado y el otro no es del todo compatible con él… y Suigetsu se quebró un par de vertebras. Es posible que él no vuelva a caminar Naruto…

Sentí como toda la sangre de mi cuerpo comenzaba a helarse.

Sasuke y Suigetsu estaban… estaban…

Antes de darme cuenta, de mis ojos caían cálidas lágrimas. No podía estar pasando esto.

Vi como Itachi apretaba los labios y Sakura se le acercaba para poner una mano en su hombro. Ella lloraba al igual que yo y mi madre.

- Yo… yo… - Sujeté con fuerza las fotografías y lancé una maldición. El dolor era insoportable.

- Sabemos que no ha sido el mejor momento, joven Naruto, pero usted es el único que puede responder. Ninguno de los jóvenes Hozuki y Uchiha ha despertado como para cooperar con nosotros… se lo pedimos.

Me sentí agobiado. ¿Qué podía hacer yo por ellos? Nada, tan solo limitarme a recordar. Quería evitar recordar esas cosas, pero sin que yo mismo pudiera evitarlo, las imágenes ya estaban en mi subconsciente.

Sasuke no se sentía bien como para conducir, por lo que prefirió que alguien más lo llevara. Suigetsu se ofreció y de paso yo me colé en la invitación, pero a él no le molestó y me dijo que no habría problema en llevarme. Me subí en la parte de atrás junto con Sasuke y de piloto fue Suigetsu, pero entonces… entonces alguien se sentó en puesto de copiloto…

Juugo…

Me dolieron los ojos de tanto abrirlos, pero no pude relajar mi rostro. Juugo se había subido al puesto de copiloto tranquilamente y Suigetsu le dijo que se fuera a dormir a su casa, a lo que él respondió que sí. Estábamos en la entrada de la casa de Ino, y desde la puerta Sakura nos movía la mano en son de despedida al igual que algunos de los que aún quedaban en la casa, como Lee, Tenten, Shino y Hinata.

Y entonces la vi.

Corrió hasta el auto en el que estábamos y se subió a toda prisa en la parte de atrás, al lado de Sasuke, dejándolo a él al medio de los tres.

Ella… ella estaba ahí… ella… Naruko…

- ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

Si lo dije yo o alguien dentro de mi cuerpo no me importaba. El mundo me daba vueltas y era incapaz de mirara a alguien. Si lo hacía de desmoronaría. Estaba seguro.

El aire comenzó a faltarme y unas ganas inhumanas de vomitar se apoderaron de mí.

Suigetsu no iba rápido por el camino de la cuidad, pero cuando estábamos llegando a la vía ferroviaria vimos todos como la señal de que un tren se aproximaba se encendía. Le dijimos a Suigetsu que acelerara y que cruzáramos antes de que el tren pasara, siendo Juugo el único en negarse. Decía que era una mala idea, y en efecto, creo que fue la peor de mi vida. Suigetsu aceleró a todo lo que el motor dio y se lazó contra las vías. Como mi ventana estaba en la dirección del tren, mi vista se cegó por la potente luz de la máquina y lo último que retuve en mi cabeza era como el tren se acercaba a toda prisa a nosotros. Mis ojos quedaron delicados y lo abrí después de que la camioneta recibiera un poderoso golpe en la parte de atrás y nos hiciera derrapar. Los gritos de Sasuke, Naruko, Suigetsu y Juugo quedaron marcados en mi cerebro, siendo los de mi hermana los más potentes y traumáticos.

"_¡Suigetsu, despierta!"_

"_¡Se golpeó la cabeza! ¡Alguien tome el volante!_

"_¡Narutoo!" _

Recuerdo haberme lanzado hacia el asiento de adelante sobre Sasuke y haber empujado a Naruko detrás de mí. Tomé el volante justo cuando un árbol se cruzó en el camino y después todo se volvió borroso.

Había agua entrando al vehículo… había mucha agua…

"_- ¡Naruto no te duermas! ¡No te duermas, hermano!_

_- Naruko…_

_- ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto!_

_- Te amo, Naruko…_

_- ¡No me dejes, Narutoo!"_

La cara de Naruko fue lo último a lo que me aferré antes de quedarme dormido. Detrás de ella veía como con desesperación Juugo intentaba abrir la puerta y salir, y como Sasuke zarandeaba de mí y mi hermana para sacarnos. Suigetsu se encontraba recostado sobre el volante, inconsciente quizás, ya no lo sé, y yo estaba a punto de dormirme, lo sabía…

… Pero Naruko seguía ahí, llamándome. Sus ojos azules surcados en lágrimas y su boca apretada, enterrada en el miedo y la desesperación mientras me acariciaba el rostro.

Me hubiera gustado recordarla con una sonrisa. Se ve más bonita así.

- ¿Dónde está mi hermana? – repetí. Nadie me miraba, ni siquiera mis padres - ¡¿Dónde está Naruko' ttebayo?! ¡¿Y Juugo?! ¡Alguien qué me hable!

- Ambos están muertos.

El eco de la voz de mi madre se me repetía una y otra vez en los oídos. No… no podía ser cierto. ¿Naruko estaba… ella estaba…? NO, era una mentira. Ella estaba viva, hospitalizada quizás, pero yo se que estaba bien. Debía estarlo. ¡Mi hermana estaba viva!

- ¡Naruko está viva! – grité con pánico – ¡Ella no pudo morir así! ¡Ella…!

- Ella no murió en el accidente, Naruto – mire encolerizado a mi padre – ella murió aquí… en el hospital.

- No, por favor, no…

- Naruto… - mi madre me tomó las manos sin dejar de llorar. Mi cuerpo no podía dejar de temblar – llegaste con muchas heridas' ttebane… muchas…

- Naruko-san llegó al hospital con heridas tan graves como las tuyas, pero lo de ella no era mortal. Lo tuyo sí – Itachi hablaba demasiado lento, y eso me causaba estrés.

- ¿Lo mío era mortal…? Entonces, ¿Por qué ella…?

- Porque ella te donó sus órganos.

No.

No era cierto.

Naruko no…

- ¿…qué ella qué?

- Lo lamentamos, Naruto.

Sakura me rodeó con sus brazos, pero fui incapaz de mover alguna parte de mi cuerpo. Mi madre se aferraba a mi padre y él le devolvía el abrazo mientras lágrimas caían de los ojos de ambos. Itachi salió de la habitación con rapidez y los oficiales no dijeron la más mínima palabra.

Cientos de escenas de Naruko y mías se recreaban en mi mente; cumpleaños, fiestas, juegos, peleas, sueños. Todo. ¿Habían dicho que mi otra mitad había muerto? ¿Qué mi hermana gemela no vivía más por darme sus órganos? ¿Se sacrificó?

Bajé la cabeza y levanté lentamente mi camisón del hospital, topándome a altura de mi pecho con una línea negra surcada en mi piel, fiel prueba de que me habían abierto.

Sakura no dejaba de pedirme perdón, quien sabe por qué, y yo solo me limitaba a mirar algún punto blanco en la pared.

Mi vida sin Naruko no valía la pena vivirla...

* * *

Desperté con la garganta reseca otra vez.

Me senté en la cama y me froté la cara con ambas manos. Estaba solo.

La oscuridad de la habitación me reconfortaba un poco, y con ese sentimiento me tiré nuevamente al colchón de la camilla.

Pronto me darían de alta, o por lo menos eso me habían dicho. Dijeron que podría irme a casa y descansar ahí, pero lo que menos quería era irme del hospital. El solo hecho de pensar que hace unas semanas mi hermana y yo vivíamos bajo el mismo techo sin disfrutar de otra cosa que estar juntos me causaba nostalgia y dolor. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella en una situación así? ¿Querría yo que ella pasara por semejante dolor? No, eso nunca. Aún muerta yo la seguía amando como a cualquier ser vivo.

Mi querida Naruko, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Me convencí de que no podría volver a dormir, por lo que me puse de pie. Esta sería mi última noche en el hospital, por lo que ya no tenía cables ni tubos intravenosos en mi piel y gracias a eso nada me impediría andar. Fui hasta la habitación de Sasuke y entré. Me habían dicho hace dos días que Suigetsu había despertado y que lo tendrían bajo cuidado un tiempo más, por lo que no podía acercarme. Sasuke, por otro lado, había recibido hace ya cuatro días el trasplante de riñón que necesitaba y ahora estaba fuera de peligro. Aún recuerdo el dolor que me dio cuando me informaron que el otro riñón que había recibido Sasuke era el de Naruko; pero ya nada podía hacer. Esa había sido la decisión de mi hermana mayor.

Mi gemela mayor.

Yo porto con un pulmón, el hígado y el corazón de Naruko, sin mencionar las abundantes cantidades de sangre que me habían transferido de ella. Me había salvado la vida solo para vivirla lamentando su muerte. Me considero patético.

Miré a Sasuke en su cama. Aún lo tenían conectado a un respirador artificial y las maquinas a su lado indicaban que todo iba de manera normal en él. Algo bueno al menos.

Me quedé apoyado contra la ventana con la vista puesta en él, mi mejor amigo. Sakura ha venido diariamente a visitarme tanto a mí como a Sasuke. Antes venía por Suigetsu también, pero desde que despertó le han negado el paso. Siempre me habla sobre invitarme a comer ramen y yo intento sonreír, pero no me sale. No puedo hacerlo. Ella sabe que yo no voy a responderle nada, yo se que sí, pero no se cansa en intentar hacerme hablar. No sé por qué no puedo abrir mi boca y soltar palabras, simplemente el intentarlo me es imposible.

Quizás me quedé ahí cinco minutos, o media hora, ni idea. Salí caminando a mi habitación como si los pies me pesaran toneladas, cuando en realidad nunca me había sentido más liviano en toda mi existencia. Es increíble como perder a alguien hace que te pierdas a ti mismo.

Dormí hasta que me aburrí de hacerlo. Me iban a dar de alta cerca de las seis, pero el horario de visita empezaba a las cuatro y seguramente Sakura volvería a venir.

Gollpearon la puerta y entró Hana, como siempre, dándome la sonrisa de todos los días.

- Han venido a verte, Naruto – escuché que decía. Yo asentí con la cabeza – ven cariño, adelante.

Esperaba toparme con los ojos agotados de Sakura y con una sonrisa frágil, pero la figura que se adentró tenía la piel más colorida y la mirada más brillante que mi amiga. Me sonrió como siempre lo ha hecho y entró dando un pequeño: "Buenas tardes".

Hana cerró la puerta y nos dejó a solas. Era la primera vez que la veía desde el accidente.

- Me da gusto verte – dijo ella, aún desde la puerta. Quise hablarle, pero no podía.

Hinata avanzó unos cuantos pasos y se sentó en la silla que estaba a los pies de mi cama. Era nuevo para mí verla ahí, tomando en cuenta que los únicos rostros que había visto han sido los de mis padres, Sakura, Itachi y Tsunade, siendo estos últimos dos lo que chequeaban mi estado de salud personalmente.

- Le pregunté a Sakura-san si era buena idea visitarte – comenzó a hablar Hinata con su característica voz dulce. Me tranquilizaba – Me dijo que no has dicho ninguna palabra hace días… yo… quería verte, de verdad.

Quise darle las gracias, pero como ya me suponía, mi garganta estaba en mutis absoluto. No me quedó más que sonreírle. También me hacía bien verla.

Hinata y Sakura fueron las mejores amigas de Naruko, bueno, Ino también lo fue. Solían juntarse, incluyendo a mi prima Karin, quien adoraba a Naruko tanto como yo. Usualmente los tres pasábamos las vacaciones juntos, pero desde que Naruko murió lo único que he obtenido de Karin son sonrisas forzadas y frases de aliento que me sonaban clichés. No la culpaba, de hecho, en una situación similar yo habría dicho lo mismo. De todas maneras le estoy inmensamente agradecido, ya que ella ha logrado estar en casa con mi madre y mi padre, y además me informa de la situación sin mentirme, pese a que me duela.

- Supe que te darán de alta en unas horas más, Naruto-kun – Hinata hablaba con tanta paz que casi logra convencerme de que nada era real, lo cual nadie había logrado antes, ni siquiera Sakura, mi mejor amiga – Pensé que quizás te gustaría salir… donde tú quieras está bien para mí.

No comprendo ni comprenderé el esfuerzo que pone la gente en hacerme sentir bien. Yo no quería superar el dolor de la muerte de mi hermana. Quería sufrirlo con todo el dolor que significaba, porque sólo así sentía que ella fue real. No podía dejarla ir.

- Sabes, hoy me encontré Kakashi-sensei y me habló de un nuevo libro. Sé que no te gusta leer Naruto-kun, pero este libro podría ser de tu gusto. Es sobre ninjas y poderes fantásticos…

Hinata realmente se estaba esforzando en hacerme pensar en cualquier otra cosa, y por segundos estoy convencido que lo lograba. Siempre admiré a Hinata por su bondadoso corazón, y en el fondo siempre quise que Naruko aprendiera algo de ella o de Sakura, así como femineidad o astucia, pero cada vez que se lo mencionaba ella me daba un golpe y me mandaba a callar. Diablos, que mujer más terca fue…

Tomé un cuadernillo que estaba sobré el velador a mi lado y comencé a escribir, sin dejar de escuchar a Hinata.

- Yo tengo el libro, y pensé que podría gustarte… te lo he traído… ¿Eh? ¿Qué dice?

Le mostré a Hinata el cuadernillo en el que había escrito y ella lo tomó. Admito que mi caligrafía podría dañarle los ojos a alguien, y que decir de mi ortografía, pero hice un intento durante mi estancia en el hospital de mejorar eso. Hana solía ayudarme a mejorar mi letra y a veces lo hacía Sakura.

"_Gracias por haber venido, Hinata."_

Vi como sus mejillas comenzaban a enrojecerse y me dieron ganas de molestarla. Toda la vida ella se sonrojaba por el más mínimo acto, y yo de hecho pocas veces la había visto con la cara normal. Me resultaba curioso ver que incluso algunas veces se desmayaba.

- Ha sido un gusto – dijo con delicadeza, mirándome - ¿Crees… crees que tu y yo podamos… salir uno de estos días? M-Me gustaría mostrarte un lugar…

Asentí con la cabeza.

Tal vez fue cruel haber aceptado ir con ella sólo para no estar en mi casa, pero el simple hecho de saber que tengo que dormir en esa vivienda me da dolor en el pecho; en el corazón más específicamente… un corazón que no era mío.

Quizás era a Naruko a quien le dolía.

Hinata se quedó un rato más y me habló de muchas cosas. Me contó que Sasuke había despertado esa mañana y Sakura estaba con él en ese momento, y que Suigetsu sería dado de alta mañana. Me contó sobre trivialidades como programas de televisión, películas y música, señalando que una de las bandas que me gustaban estaría presentándose en la cuidad el próximo mes.

Hinata lograba hacerme sentir mejor un rato, pero no bastaba siquiera para ocultar la tristeza que me invadía. Cuando ella se fue volví a sentirme solo… perdido, y no pude dejar de sentirme así hasta que Sakura ingresó a la habitación. Poco después de ella entraron Itachi, Tsunade y mis padre dándome la noticia de que me podía marchar. Sakura vino con nosotros y se quedó conmigo en casa un rato. Le pregunté sobre Sasuke con mi cuadernillo y ella respondió a todo. Al parecer él también se encontraba aturdido después de despertar, pero fue capaz de recordar la mayor parte del accidente sin complicaciones. Sakura me dijo que ella recién había entrado a la habitación con Hinata para dejarle flores cuando él se quejó. Hinata fue a llamar a un doctor al ver a Sasuke moverse, y en el lapsus que ella estaba fuera él despertó y se encontró con Sakura.

Sakura estaba feliz y yo también… algo.

Y así siguieron los días. Estábamos de vacaciones, por lo que mis amigos venían con más frecuencia a visitarme, y siempre en grupo a excepción de Sakura, Hinata y Sai, quienes venían a otras horas y se quedaban incluso a comer conmigo.

Llevaba dos semanas fuera del hospital cuando fui a visitar yo mismo a Suigetsu. Al parecer mi madre quedó muy afectada por lo del accidente y no era capaz de ver todavía a Suigetsu, lo cual me frustraba un poco. Me imaginé lo doloroso que tenía que ser para él cargar esa culpa auto infringida sobre sus hombros.

Mis primeras palabras después de estar en silencio cerca de un mes se las dije a él.

- No fue tu culpa, Suigetsu – recuerdo haberle dicho entre lágrimas. Suigetsu desde la silla de ruedas rogaba mi perdón.

- Juugo y Naruko no debieron haber…

- No, Naruko tomó su decisión. Si alguien debe sentirse culpable por su muerte ese soy yo – dije mientras me acercaba a él – Yo soy quien tomó su vida… fue un accidente, Suigetsu. Juntos lo superaremos.

Suigetsu me dijo que lo de la silla de ruedas no era definitivo. Le habían dicho en el hospital que si se sometía a operación podría volver a caminar dentro de un año.

Me sentí aliviado por Suigetsu, y con ese sentimiento me despedí de él.

Mi corazón latía de manera distinta, era algo extraño de explicar. Se lo comenté a Sasuke una vez que fui a visitarlo al hospital y lo único que dejo fue:

- Hm, ese corazón ya no late solo por ti, también lo hace por ella. Tu vida ya no es solo tuya, Dobe.

Esa fue, quizás, la frase más larga que le haya escuchado a Sasuke alguna vez. Sakura y él pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos y durante la tarde era mi momento de visitarlo.

Intenté, de verdad, vivir como lo hacía antes, pero no era capaz. No había noche que no despertara entre gritos y lágrimas producto de mis pesadillas, y no había día sin que la silueta de Naruko se me reflejara en el espejo. Inició dándome miedo, y terminó siendo mi droga. Necesitaba verla, sentirla, y escucharla decir que todo estaría bien. Aunque fuera una vil mentira, yo le creería.

Un día me junté con Hinata. Ya estaba llegando el otoño y los árboles se ponían de distintos colores: Naranjo, café, amarillo y rojo. Otra vez pensé en mi hermana y mi corazón latió con fuerza. Hinata me llevó hasta el fondo del jardín de su casa y cruzamos una puerta que estaba oculta tras unos helechos de gran tamaño. Me contó que pocas personas sabían de ese lugar dentro de su familia y que fue el lugar favorito de su madre antes de morir de meningitis hace ya diez años. Cuando crucé la puerta me quedé maravillado con la vista. Estábamos bajo un techo de cristal y de él se filtraban ínfimos rayos de luz del atardecer. Había árboles rodeando el lugar y al centro de la pequeña habitación se encontraba una laguna de diminuto tamaño, la cual estaba decorada con hermosas flores de loto y peces Koi.

- Hinata, esto es precioso – dije mientras hundía mi mano en el agua y molestaba algunos peces.

- Lo he cuidado desde que era muy pequeña. Mi papá me lo regaló a mí y a mi hermana poco después de que mi mamá muriera, y es mi lugar favorito desde entonces.

- ¿No te da tristeza venir aquí' ttebayo?

Hinata me miró. Al igual que yo ella estaba jugando con los peces.

- S-Solo al comienzo… después me dio mucha tranquilidad y felicidad – dijo bajito – Creo que se convirtió en mi lugar favorito porque fue el de mi madre alguna vez.

- ¿La extrañas?

Bien, admito que fue una pregunta estúpida, pero Hinata en vez de molestarse o bajar el rostro con dolor, me sonrió.

- Sí, cada día. Hay veces en las que pienso que ella nunca estará para ver mi graduación, o para ver el día que me case. Tampoco estará cuando nazca su primer nieto ni para verlo crecer. Cuando pienso toso eso me da mucha pena y la extraño más que nunca.

- Hinata, lo siento… no debía haber preguntado…

- No, está bien – dijo con calma, tomándome de la mano y hundiéndola en el agua - ¿Sabes? Yo sé que mi madre no estará físicamente para esos momentos, pero también sé que no me dejará sola jamás. Naruko-chan tampoco lo hará contigo.

Me sentí muy bien con sus palabras. Se escuchaban como una verdad única e irrefutable.

- Y-Yo creo que… yo creo una persona sólo muere cuando es olvidada – dijo, girando la vista hacia el cielo del otro lado del cristal – Por eso te prometo que Naruko-chan vivirá por mucho tiempo, Naruto-kun. Yo no la olvidaré jamás.

- Hinata…

- Mi madre, mis amigos, mi familia… todos somos importantes y tenemos que vivir. Naruko-chan fue una gran amiga y por esa razón haré que todos la recuerden; mi hermana, mis futuros hijos y nietos la recordarán siempre porque yo les diré que fue la mejor hermana que ha existido… porque amó a su hermano y quiso vivir… en el mismo corazón que él…

No me di cuenta cuando comencé a llorar ni cuando lo hizo Hinata, pero cuando a ella se le rompió la voz supe que de mis ojos caían ríos cálidos a través de mis mejillas. La sujeté con fuerza por la espalda – aún sentado en el suelo – y hundí mi rostro en su cabello negro. Mi cuerpo y el de ella temblaban, y sólo logré tranquilizarme cuando ella aferró sus manos a las mías.

- Prometo que recordaré a tu madre, Hinata – susurré con la cabeza metida entre sus hebras negras – Siempre te recordaré a ti también' ttebayo.

- Entonces tu y yo seremos eternos, Naruto-kun.

Ese día Hinata y yo nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

El tiempo seguía avanzando a nuestro alrededor como fragmentos de segundos. Días, meses y años fueron tapando nuestras heridas y las convirtieron en recuerdos, nuevos senderos.

Todavía hoy hay noches en las que despierto con el recuerdo de una joven chica de coletas rubias y ojos azules, pero ya no está surcada en lágrimas, sino que sostiene una sonrisa radiante. Mi hermana Naruko se aparece en mi vida diaria para torturarme con bromas de típicas de ella; como esconderme las llaves por mañana o apagar mi despertador y hacerme llegar tarde a todos lados. A veces me miro al espejo y sólo veo a dos adolescentes idénticos; un chico y una chica. Ambos latiendo con un mismo corazón y mirando el mundo con un ojo cada uno. Ambos con un solo pulmón, un solo riñón y una sola vida.

Todavía hay canciones que me recuerdan el amor perdido de aquel ocho de enero, pero ya comprendí que esa melodía de medianoche no me separó de mi amada hermana, sino que nos convirtió en uno otra vez.

- Llegas tarde, Naruto.

- Perdóname, Sakura-chan. Es que me Naruko-chan me apagó el despertador nuevamente' ttebayo.

- Esa graciosita me hizo la misma el otro día. Si no la controlas iré yo a darle un golpazo.

- Sabes cómo es, je, je

- Como olvidarla.

Sakura me dio acceso a su casa y de entrada me topé con Sasuke.

- ¿Largo día? – pregunté mientras lo veía cargar a su recién nacido hijo.

- Hm, cállate imbécil.

- No seas así, Teme. El niño podría oírte.

- Mientras no me escuche su hermana no habrá problemas… Hm, esa niña no se pierde una.

- Hijos tuyos debían ser' ttebayo. Mientras no saquen el carácter de Sakura todos contentos.

- ¡Te escuché Naruto! – No sé como lo hizo Sakura entre el barullo de gente para escucharme, pero ahí estaba yo, sujeto de la oreja por ella – ¡Duele, duele!

- ¿Naruto-kun?

Sakura me soltó cuando Hinata apareció y se marchó justo después de acariciar el abultado vientre de mi esposa.

- ¿Qué le dijiste a Sakura-san esta vez, Naruto-kun?

- A ella nada. Me escuchó por fisgona' ttebayo – respondí mientras ponía una mano en el vientre de Hinata - ¿Cansada?

- Un poco. ¿Qué no tendrías que haber llegado temprano? Ayer estabas emocionado por esto.

- ¡Y lo estoy! La alarma del celular no me avisó a tiempo, lo siento.

- ¿Naruko otra vez?

- Como siempre… ¿El pastel está listo?

- Si. Te estábamos esperando a ti para encender las velas.

- Bien.

Mis amigos alzaban sus vasos y me saludaban con afecto. Me entretuve con Sai y con Ino mientras ella lo presionaba para construir la piscina en su nueva casa. Yo me uní a ella sólo porque me encantaba ver a Sai nervioso. Seguí rondando por ahí y me topé con los traviesos gemelos de Shikamaru y Temari, quienes me preguntaron si los podía llevar en mi espalda y no me pude negar. Cosa de gemelos. Seguí con ambos niños sobre mí y vi a la distancia a mi prima Karin con Suigetsu jugando con su hijo "Juugo", quien nació con el cabello anaranjado producto de la mezcla de sus padres.

Las luces se pagaron y yo me dirigí hasta el centro de la sala. Dejé a los gemelos en el suelo y terminé de saludar a mis amigos. Tenten estaba con Lee y Neji en un costado de la sala bebiendo y saludándome con la mano al igual que Lee, y Shino con Kiba se encontraban a mi lado esperando el pastel.

Sakura y Hinata lo traían y lo dejaron sobre la mesa frente a mí. En el leí "¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruko y Naruto!

-¡Felices treinta Naruto! ¡Felices treinta Naruko! – gritaron todos al unísono. Yo me quedé mirando a mis amigos y deparé en mi esposa. Mi hermana estaría feliz de saber que sería tía.

- Feliz cumpleaños, hermanita…

Soplé las velas y todos aplaudieron.

Sí. Mi hermana habría sido feliz de ser tía, pero tendrá que soportar conmigo el hecho de ser padre. Tendrá que ver a través de mis ojos como crecen mis hijos y tendrá que ayudarme a mí a soportarlos. Su corazón sufrirá conmigo los desafíos y todo el estrés, pero ella misma tomó su decisión aquel ocho de enero y en lo profundo de mi ser, estoy seguro que no se arrepiente.

Naruko y yo fuimos más que hermanos, fuimos gemelos.

A veces en las noches recuerdo nuestras conversaciones, pero hay una en particular que no olvidaré. Ella me había dicho que había soñado conmigo y que fue un sueño importante. Quizás ahora lo entiendo ya que cada vez que sueño con ella despierto agitado yo también.

Mi madre se ríe cuando se lo menciono y mi padre solo me dice que le pasa lo mismo. Yo se que ella tiene a Naruko en cada sueño y no lo dice porque es una vieja terca, pero por lo menos soy feliz con saber que ya no sufre por el recuerdo de mi hermana, sino que lo añora con felicidad. Creo que al fin ambos pueden volver a sonreír conmigo y con ella.

Naruko… quisiera verte, quisiera tocarte, quisiera que estemos juntos, pero aunque no me digas nada, aun me queda aquella esperanza de volver a vernos.

Si me dieran la oportunidad de renacer me gustaría volver a ser tu hermano, y que sólo tú seas mi hermana. Si pudiera me gustaría que en cada vida volviéramos a reencontrarnos.

Si en verdad me amaste Naruko, nunca olvides ese sentimiento que tenemos tú y yo.

Porque fuiste la hermana que más me amó, y yo el hermano que nunca dejará de amarte.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Naruko. Te quiero – susurré al viento mientras me dirigía al vehículo donde me esperaba Hinata sentada ya.

- _Feliz cumpleaños, Naruto… también te quiero…_

- ¿Por siempre?

- _Si, por siempre… hermano._

_._

_._

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Se los agradezco enormemente.

¡Adiosín Bombín! :D

.

.

16 Enero 2013.-

22:35 pm.


End file.
